callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Raslov
Sergeant Yuri Raslov is a Soviet Russian playable character and an NPC in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Biography Soviet-Afghan War Yuri Raslov joined the Soviet Army sometime before WWII, probably serving in it as well. After the war, like many soldiers, Raslov had "nothing to do", as it was a time of peace and prosperity for everyone. However, when the Soviet-Afghan conflict arose, Raslov found himself involved once again. Raslov, noted for his marksmanship, was sent along with Captain Kovics and Sergeant Vastov in 1963 to Afghanistan to eliminate a double-agent. The agent was successfully eliminated, so there would be no more leakage of Soviet intel to the Afghans. The team was compromised, as "they Afghans knew we were coming", so they had to escape in a hurry. The team escapes to a river, where they commandeer a boat for escape. However, Kovics and Vastov knew that this assassination was supposed to be unknown to the public, so in order to prevent the knowledge that the operation happened and to convince the Afghans that they were dead, Yuri, the lowest ranking member, was beaten unconscious, disarmed, and left to die. His sacrifice would "strengthen Mother Russia", as defined by Kovics. Luckily, Yuri remains undetected after the beating, and regains consciousness hours later. Using weaponry from Afghan soldiers he dispatched with his knife, Yuri reaches a small village, where he encounters Alex Mason, as U.S. Marine. He assists him and his partner in escaping the village; the group flee on a stolen truck, dispatching enemy vehicles and a helicopter as they make their escape and, eventually, reach an allied camp. Feeling betrayal from his former Soviet squadmates and a new friendship with the Americans, Yuri defects to the U.S., agreeing to help them. Defection to the US Five years after defecting to the U.S., Yuri sees action again, as U.S. intel states that there were test sites in North Vietnam where the Soviets were testing a "secret weapon", thought to be Nova-6. Having knowledge on this while still serving the Soviet Union, Yuri is able point out the exact locations of the test sites, which were between Laos and the Gulf of Tonkin. Yuri is deployed along with Michael Shaw and Patterson in the nearby jungle to find the test sites and recover anything of use. The first location, a village, is discovered to be burned down, so Yuri takes the team to the second location. The second location doesn't contain anything of use, but to prevent its use in the future, the team has it destroyed by a Napalm Strike. After that, with nothing left, Yuri and his team take a boat upriver to a village where they are extracted from Vietnam. Following operations in Vietnam, Yuri isn't seen again, though he still continues to provide intel to the CIA regarding Nova-6. Such pieces of information include the weapon transport systems, the experimental fighter jet, and submarine, which were captured/destroyed by David Vance and Shaw respectively. Zombies Yuri is a playable character on all the maps, he acts as the character used by player one as well as player two, and yells "I'm down!" when the player gets downed. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Characters Category:Playable Characters